


Turned Tables

by Candleinthevoid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candleinthevoid/pseuds/Candleinthevoid
Summary: One silly little bet. That's how it all started and Husk was sure he could beat it. But he knew he was going to lose eventually, and decided to take what he really wanted out of all of this.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Turned Tables

The buzz filling the room was joined with a slow, measured, stiff and pleasured breathing. In the dimly lit room, red LED lights lining the edges of the ceiling shined down upon the curled up and restrained, black-furred, fuzzy body of Husker. His fur was dampened with sweat lightly coating his form. Just enough to give a nice sheen along his bare, exposed, glistening fur.

His head was leaned back into a carefully placed nest of pillows. His eyes closed, sharp teeth bared as ragged, trembling breaths pushed and pulled inward and outward. His chest rose and fell with a barely maintained, slow pace. Warm, lust-filled air leaving him sharply now and again with each intermittent spike of pleasure from between his legs.

And his arms were sprawled out to his sides. Fists clenched. Arms flexing, and tugging outward constantly. They were shaking with strain and stress against the smooth, leather strips that were wound around his wrists, and binding his hands to the corners of the fluffy, pressed, comfortable bed beneath him. 

And even lower, that strain would be seen at its source. A white and pink hand was wrapped carefully around a vibrator. It gently pushed and slid the device up and down the throbbing, pulsing member of Husk. Just gliding the tip along the twitching length with just as much equal care and precision as he was putting into breathing. The buzzing, ever-teasing toy was guided from the base of the helpless feline’s shaft, then all the way up to his pre-cum tipped head. The fresh, warm seed was tugged off the tip, bridging from it and all the way down Husk’s shaft as the hand had carefully spooled it down to his shivering erection, and repeated the process all over again.

“Come on,” Angel’s voice whispered seductively into Husk’s ear. His hot breath washed down his neck as his words filled his increasingly foggy head. “You think you can hold off, kitty..? I’m gonna win this bet… You’re already about to bust, I can just feel. It’s okay too, I won’t hold it against you..~” 

Husker let out a frustrated groan. At least talking helped somewhat with helping him to resist. Ten minutes, fully erect. That’s as long as he had to last and no more, and he’d get that easy ten bucks. Chump change, really. They both knew it was an excuse to just do some kinky shit. But neither of them really cared all too much. Husker though… Was beginning to care a bit more. God, he could feel himself just teetering on the edge…

Angel’s voice continued to whisper lustfully into his ear as he dragged that damn vibrating thing up and down, up and down, up and down, tantalizingly continuing to torture and tug and edge mercilessly at the lust-consumed mind and body of Husk. “That’s it, sugah… Just let go for me.” Husk’s hips strained from bucking. He forced his muscles, and body to obey as he had just held back from caving. Gods, this was driving him mad… Angel, god, so cocky and proud he’d won this little bet.

Husk huffed sharply, as his claws began to slide downward towards his palms. Fists tightening up as he had let out a stifled, strained growl. One that was deeper than any before it. Angel Dust had scooted right up to his face, ceasing the movements everywhere. Angel knew he was at the final threshold, and grinned, just keeping that toy buzzing right up against Husk’s tense, twitching member. 

It was too much. Too much. Husk’s wrists strained against the leather, he bared his claws and began to cut into them, whittling them away with his hands. Starting to speak and capture Angel’s attention more than he already had by starting to talk with shakened breath between each word.

“You… Ngh, are so, goddamn cute when you think…” Husker cut himself off, and cut himself free! Angel let out a surprised yelp as the toy he was holding up to Husk was cast aside and scattered to the floor. Husker immediately turned the tables, having grasped onto Angel’s hips and turned both of their bodies around, pinning Angel beneath him onto the bed and relocating his hands up to Angel’s wrists, pinning them right around where his hands were pinned down prior. Husk’s expression slowly spread into a wide grin in Angel’s face, finishing his sentence from earlier. “...That you have some kinda edge on me, sugar.”

Angel could feel Husk’s strong on his wrists, he could feel Husk’s erect, hot bulge pushed right up against him. And most of all? God he could feel the surge of excitement that filled him Husk pulling this off. “H-heh… Shit, uh, I… Got nothin’ much else to say other than how hot this is, Husk. You gonna punish me..~?”

It was rare that Angel was ever flustered and totally speechless. This was one of those cases though. Husk had kept his grin, leaning in and whispering in his ear. “Just you wait, sugar…”

Husk leaned in and firmly pressed his lips to Angel’s in a deep, longing kiss. Husk adjusted and shifted his hips, grinding up against Angel further and shifting his lower body to align his eager member to Angel’s tight cheeks. Pushing up and inward. And at that, he tugged his mouth away and bared his teeth, dragging them onto Angel’s neck, causing the spider demon beneath him to shiver. Husker slid out his tongue, and dragged it just once up his neck whilst prodding at his entrance… Just enough for him to feel the pressure, but not enough to slide in, yet.

His voice whispered in Angel’s ear, coarse with need. “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t feel your goddamn legs, whore.”

Angel shivered, even more so at the sudden feeling of Husk starting to gladly push himself inside. His head was buried into his shoulder, teeth baring and gently clamping down upon his shoulder once again. Not enough to draw blood. Yet…

Angel shuddered and let out a moan feeling his size spread and fill him. Bit by bit. Inch by inch. His hips were locked so tightly, and there was no getting out of this, or away from Husk, not that he wanted to. Once Husk completely filled him, he immediately began to back up, and at about halfway, start to slide back in again. Husk’s legs pressed stronger against Angel, even keeping his lower body pinned as a series of thrusts, slow, and steadily, began to pump up into Angel.

The cat had let out a ragged exhale, speaking further. “Do you know… How much I’ve just wanted to do this? Just rip it all away and fuck you senseless?” Husk let out a low growl, and as he was sliding out, he slammed his hips all the way in, causing Angel’s hips to buck, and a loud moan to exit his mouth. Filling the room with his pleasured vocalizations as his hips bucked upwards into Husk’s powerful thrust. His chest rose with the sudden inhales afterwards, panting helplessly.

“God, p-please Husk, fuck me! Treat me like your little whore!” Angel cried out.

Husk grinned down to him, a hand reached down and grasped at Angel’s chin, tilting his head right back to soak in Husk’s full glowing grin. “I already know you are, slut. And I’m gonna make damn sure you remember it.”

With that, Husk placed his hand he moved onto his hips, tugging him in as Husk began to thrust with that same brutal strength as before. One hand still remained pinning an arm down. Angel’s other three arms reached up and he clutched his hands into Husk’s soft, thick fur. Grasping on tightly for the series of ruthless, and brutal thrusts that the feline rammed down into the spindly spider beneath him. Angel’s moans were a pleasant cacophony to fill the air as slaps of their bodies colliding filled the air.

After what felt like blissful hours, Husk rammed all the way inside, and shuddered, both hands grasping onto his hips firmly as he let out another snarl, holding back his own release even more.

Angel reared his head up and exhaled sharply, pleading so pitifully in his state. “Oh kitty, don’t stop. I’m f-fuckin’ beggin’ you to not stop… I’m s-so close…”

“So am I… But you ain’t gettin 'me that easy…” Husk snarled. He grinned down to Angel and lowered his head, exhaling hot, lustful breath over Angel’s own throbbing erection. “Gonna bust huh, slut..? Then why don’t you do me a favor… And just make a mess over yourself.”

Husk extended out his tongue and had dragged it from Angel’s base, all the way up to Angel’s head, and that just drove Angel to orgasm and there was just no way for him to stop it. Husk leaned his head back and watched, genuinely pleased feeling Angel’s body, in and out, squirm against Husk, bucking and spreading his legs as white hot release pumped out onto Angel’s chest in several thick, fresh ropes. Husk let out a heated chuckle, starting to change positions again. “God, such a fuckin’ mess you are. I love it..~” Husk growled in approval, and had pulled his cock free of Angel. 

As he was positioning Angel again, pushing him onto his stomach, and planting the side of his face into the pillows, the spider demon piped up once again with pleading. “P-please don’t stop… Ngh… I want more…”

Husk grasped his hips and pulled Angel’s ass up high into the air, Husker’s cock throbbing above the pink, firm ass before him confidently. Husker had raised a hand up and SLAPPED it firmly across Angel’s cheek, causing a sharp yelp and a moan to leave Angel. “I’m not done till you’ve satisfied me, slut…”

“G-god, mmh, yes please… Fill me. D-don’t stop…” Angel stammered breathlessly. Husk had ground his tip right up to his hole again, and whipped his hand across Angel’s other cheek, causing another yelp to leave Angel’s lips, shuddering.

“Wasn’t planning on it..~” Husker whispered into his ear again, as he had bent over and clasped both hands firmly on Angel’s hips. Angel’s hands sprawled out and began to clutch and grasp at all the pillows that he could get a hold off. He knew that this was going to be his final, and most brutal series of thrusts.

And it started off just so. Angel’s ass was pulled - then kept higher into the air as Husk pulled him firmly into a powerful smash of his cock deep into Angel, molding him to his cock once again in a heartbeat. Angel let out a shaky moan, but had no time to even get a steady breath as Husker bent over and mounted Angel fully and just went to town. Slaps filled the air as he had rapidly pounded away at the raised and eager ass of Angel. Oh, nothing could take this away from Husk.

A hand raised up from Angel’s hips, but one still kept Angel’s hips up, to take the full brunt of his thrusts. However, his other had reached forward and clasped around Angel’s neck, tilting his head up as he had whispered into his ear between haughty breaths. “Who’s a good lil’ cocksleeve huh? A good little cumdump?!” Husk was in such a rampage. And Angel loved every fucking second of it. Being called such filthy things by him after working so long to get Husk out of his box. Now the old man couldn’t help but let loose, and that made this so much more hotter…

“M-me, god, I’m your good fucktoy..!” Angel sputtered out. He could feel his cock throb and swell again with how intense this fucking was. And one of Husk’s promises turned out to be accurate. He couldn’t even feel his legs anymore, thighs just having a warm numbing buzz with the powerful thrusts just crashing into him. Husk’s exertion could be heard much more evident too, Angel knew he had so much pent up, and just as he figured he was going to release soon, Husk let out a loud roar, slamming all the way down into Angel, making him go slackjaw, as Husk had pumped his cock fully into Angel, bottoming out as far as he could go. Angel could feel the thick, warm pumps of pleasurable release flood into him. Pump after pump of pent up release just filled him with such warmth, a satisfaction that filled Angel so prominently that he himself just began to cum as well, practically right in sync with Husk. A longing moan left Angel as he just twitched in place, taking all that Husk had to give, not that he had any other option with how hard the orgasming cat held him in place. He clearly wanted to stuff Angel with every single drop. 

And Angel wouldn’t want it any other way.

After a minute or two of Husk just relishing in the moment, only their ragged breaths filled the room. With the afterglow glistening upon their bodies in sweat and other bodily fluids… Husk pulled himself free, and gently pulled Angel back over. He had taken a look to Angel’s face. Angel smiled back warmly, letting out a soft chuckle. Husk leaned in at that, and had pressed his lips warmly up against Angel. After a gentle, tender kiss, he pulled away, dipping his head low and pressing his forehead up against his beloved pink spider. “Mmh, sorry, I… I kinda lost it there. N-not that I think ya minded just… Yeah… You did real good…”

Angel hummed in slight amusement, sliding a hand over Husk’s cheek as he gazed back to the kitty with equal fondness. “Mm, you’re not so bad yourself old man. You really oughtta do that more. Turntables like that… Hell, maybe you oughtta keep bein’ in charge, eh? Really kinda hot when you just go feral like that..~”

“Mm…” Husk mused, sliding down onto his back to Angel’s side. Angel had taken the opportunity to roll over and lay himself across Husk’s chest, resting his head upon his own fluffy torso. Husk wrapped an arm around Angel’s shoulder, and started to tug the blankets up around them. “I gotta be honest. I liked that too. To just lose myself. I may get rougher, er, if that’s okay with you… I know that may sound silly to ask.” Husk let out a little chuckle too at that.

Angel giggled softly, lifting a hand up and booping him on the nose. “Mm, so sweet and courteous, asking my limits. How shameful.” He teased, sarcastically, before continuing. “I’ll tell you if you get a bit too heavy hon. I’m surprised I’m not bleeding. But for you..? Mm, I wouldn’t have minded one bit with those sexy, sharp teeth.”

Husk scoffed, and rubbed his shoulder, getting them both tucked into the blankets. “God, you really are a whore.”

Angel let out a gasp of feigned offense, weakly slapping Husk gently, followed by a giggle. “Oh, you fuckin’ dick! How dare you slander my name!~”

Husk snickered too, and had leaned over, sharing one last, fond kiss to Angel. Gently relishing it for a moment. And as he did, he had reached over and tugged on the lampstring, turning off the light, and pulling away. “Goodnight, darlin’...”

He laid his body back down, head resting back against the pillow. Angel, content in his own pillows on Husk’s chest, snuggled up more fondly into him, letting out a pleased sigh. “Goodnight, Husky.”


End file.
